Ending the War
by ButterflyzDreamz
Summary: Takes place after Carly left Lorenzo and went back with Sonny. Chapter 2 edited, chapter 3 will be up soon. CarSon and Jason with a new character.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just a one chapter fic I wrote in history class. We had to write stories based on a proverbs of the Ashanti people in Africa, and I made mine about GH. It's not really anything that happened, but something that possibly could have happened. It takes place after Carly broke up with Lorenzo and went back with Sonny. Please review. I also do not own any characters of General Hospital._

After a long break-up and custody battle, Sonny and Carly were finally back together, and they were all so happy, especially their son Michael. Sonny and Michael were reading together, and Carly was putting their baby son Morgan to sleep when the phone rang.

Sonny picked up and listened to the caller with a serious look on his face. Carly looked at him, concerned, as he hung up the phone.

"That was Jason. Alcazar wants us to meet him at the pier. He says he'll reveal his silent partner tonight," Sonny whispered to Carly, so Michael wouldn't hear.

"What does he want?! I told him to stay away!" Carly said angrily.

"I don't know," Sonny said, worried. "But I have to go." Sonny walked toward the door after giving Michael a hug, kissing Carly, and taking a gun out of his desk drawer.

"Be safe," Carly called after him.

Sonny walked alone through the dark streets of Port Charles to his safehouse on the pier. "Jason," he called. "Jason?!"

Sonny's partner Jason stepped out of the shadows and asked, "Are you ready?"

"Of course," Sonny replied.

Sonny and Jason walked cautiously to Pier 52 where they were planning to meet Alcazar and his silent partner. They checked their guns carefully before stepping onto the pier.

Alcazar walked out alone and Sonny and Jason both raised their guns. "I'm not armed," Alcazar said. He held up his hands and spun around, showing that he had no weapon. Jason and Sonny lowered their guns, but didn't put them away. They knew Alcazar would have hidden men.

"What do you want?" Sonny asked loudly.

"I want you to know that I have a new partner. One who you will not defeat," Alcazar replied, trying to sound menacing.

"You think we care about that? Now we have Ric on our side, you can't get us with anything," Jason yelled.

"This is about Carly? Isn't it?" Sonny asked "You've lost that battle twice now. Carly made her decision."

"Carly loves me," Alcazar said. "She chose you because she fears you."

At that moment a shot rang out and Sonny and Jason dropped to the ground. But it was too late for Jason, who had already been hit.

Sonny raised his gun to Alcazar, but Carly ran out of a hiding place and pleaded, "Sonny, you don't have to do this! You've already won!"

He pushed Carly behind him and said, "I have to do this. It's my job." He turned around and shot Alcazar in the chest.

His niece Sage ran to his side and yelled, "Uncle Lorenzo!"

"I'll kill you," she yelled at Sonny.

"Sage," Alcazar said quietly, "'To be dead is better than to be alive and not respected.' Always remember that," he finished before taking his last breath.

'To be dead is better than to be alive and not respected.' -Ashanti proverb


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry that I changed this chapter, but I saw a better place for it to go. _

A/N: Carly has already found out about Durant and realized he was only after Sonny, and Sonny already knows about Kristina, so all of the events that have happened still happened, just during a different story line.

Sage looked up at them furiously. "All my uncle ever did was love you, Carly, and now you let your husband kill him. He saved your life, and your baby's!"

Carly didn't even look up. She was at Jason's side, pleading with him to open his eyes. Sonny looked at his wife and best friend with regret. Why did his life always hurt those he loved most?

"Listen to your uncle, Sage. Don't get involved with this life. Get out of it while you still can," he whispered. "Go home."

"I'll get you Sonny Corinthos," she yelled before walking away.

When Sonny was sure she was gone, he bent down to where Carly was sitting. "Is he okay?" he asked, worried.

"I don't know," Carly said, tears streaming down from her face. "What are we going to do? We can't take him to the hospital. The police will have to do an investigation. This is too much, Ric won't let this slide."

Sonny picked up his cell phone and called his private doctor. "Yeah, Jason's been shot. We're on Pier 52, can you bring your helicopter?......... Great, see you in a little while."

Carly looked on anxiously as Sonny made another call. "Max, can you come pick Carly up at Pier 52?" Carly gave him a look, and he gave her another one which silenced her.

He hung up and Carly protested, "Sonny, I'm going with you and Jason. I'm worried about him too."

He shook his head. "You need to go back with the boys. Baby, the doctor told you no stress, remember?"

Carly gave in, something that was unusual for her, but she knew sonny was right. Max's car pulled up and Carly hugged him. "I love you," she said quietly.

She pulled away from him, but he pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. It reminded her constantly of how much she loved him. "I love you, too. Give the boys my love." He hugged her tighter and then let her go. "I'll call you when I know something."

Carly stepped into the car, and after one last look, shut the door. She spent the rest of the ride crying. She didn't know what she would do if Jason were to die. Jason was her best friend, and Carly couldn't imagine life without him.

Carly reached her apartment door and the new doorman Santos said, "Mrs. Corinthos, your sister is waiting inside."

Carly was confused. She didn't have a sister, that she knew of. She wondered who had possibly fooled Santos into believing she was her sister. She opened the door and saw a blonde woman playing with Michael. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

The woman turned her head and smiled, "You must be Carly, right? I'm Aaliyah."

"Yes, but I still don't know who you are. You wouldn't mind telling me would you, now that you've managed to enter my home and play with my son. People have tried this whole relative bit before, so let's cut to the chase. What do you want?" Carly asked.

"No you don't understand. I'm really your sister. We have the same father, John Durant," the woman replied.

Carly looked at her suspiciously. "Whether or not you're lying, you should know better than to try and use John Durant as a connection. That man is not my father, and therefore if you are telling the truth, you still are not my sister. Can I help you with anything else?"

"Look, I know you don't like John. I hate him, too. But I lived with an adoptive family my entire life. I didn't even know I was adopted until a short while ago, and when I found out I wanted to know my biological family. I met Durant and I disliked him right away, but he told me I had a sister. He mentioned you also disliked him, and I thought it would be worth my while to come and meet you. I have papers to prove it if you don't believe me," she told Carly and handed her the papers.

Carly looked them over and said, "Aaliyah, is it? I'll have Sonny look at these. Sonny Corinthos my husband," she added.

"Yeah, Durant mentioned that. He didn't seem to approve of it."

At the mention of Durant's feelings on Sonny, Carly was angered, and started to run her mouth. "That bastard. The only reason he even wanted to get to know me was because I was connected to Sonny. Did you know he used to be a federal prosecutor? He pretended he wanted a relationship so her could get closer to Sonny. And then he got Sonny arrested while he was trying to win custody of his daughter, right when it was most essential for him to have a clear record. I just cannot stand that man," she fumed.

The phone rang just then, and Carly rushed to pick it up, hoping it was Sonny with news about Jason. It was, and she answered anxiously.

Michael watched her. He could sense his mother's uneasiness, and wondered what was wrong. He hated when he didn't know what was going on, but adults always told him it was business, or that he would understand it when he was older.

"Mommy, what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Man. It's just business." Michael sighed as Carly yelled to Letecia that she was leaving. Then she said, "Um, Aaliyah, I have to go. Can you come by tomorrow at around four? Or you can wait here if you want, but I don't know how long I should be."

Once at Sonny's hospital, hidden within one of his safehouses, Carly ran to find Jason. A doctor led her to his room, but told her she couldn't go in. He was sleeping, and he was hooked up to a thousand machines, or at least that's what it seemed like to Carly. She hated seeing him like this. She smiled when she felt Sonny's hand take his. "How is he?" she asked him.

Sonny hesitated. He didn't want to tell her this, but he knew he was the only one she'd want to hear it from. "Carly, honey, maybe you better sit down."


	3. Chapter 3

"Sonny, what's happened?" she asked, worried.

Sonnies sat Carly down and took her into his arms. "Honey . . . " He sighed. He hated to be the one to tell her this, but he knew he couldn't put it off any longer. "Carly, I know you're going to be really upset, but just, please don't go crazy. Jason's in a coma. They don't know if he'll wake up." He hugged her tighter to him to try and comfort her, but she broke free.

"No!" she screamed, a mix of rage and sadness. "No Sonny. You're lying!" She ran into Jason's room, pushing the doctors aside and pleaded, "Jase, please wake up, please. Please Jase. Make it through. You're my best friend. I don't know what I'll do without you." Tears streamed down her face and she felt Sonny's arms around her.

"The doctors are doing everything they can for him. You know I'd only have the best doctors in the world taking care of him," Sonny reassured her.

She nodded. "I know that. I just don't want to lose him."

Carly wiped away her tears and calmed herself down. "Sonny, a woman came to the house today," she began, wondering how to finish.

"What did she want?" Sonny asked. He had clearly gotten the wrong idea.

"It didn't have anything to do with business, Sonny. She's my sister. Or at least she says she is. She knew all about Durant and claimed to have met him. I didn't believe her at first, but she had papers to prove it. I know you'll want to look at them and check her out, but until then I believe her Sonny," Carly explained.

Sonny looked at her with doubt. "Carly, haven't you learned anything? You should know not to trust anyone at first glance. After what happened to your father, I figured you would think first," he said, exasperated. "Now I'll have to look into this right away." He sighed. "Do you have the papers with you?"

Carly nodded and handed them to him. "I'm sorry Sonny. It's just that I've been looking for family my entire life, and it was ruined with John. I guess I just got my hopes up with this woman," she said quietly, searching for his forgiveness.

"It's okay, Carly. I don't know how I'm going to fix it this time if you've done it again," he said, and Carly could hear the tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Are you ever going to forgive me for that, Sonny?" she asked angrily. "Are you ever going to let it go?"

He turned around, surprised. "Carly, because you let Durant into your life, I got arrested. I could have lost Kristina because of that."

"I understand all that, but I've learned my lesson. You haven't even met this woman yet. If you meet her and then you have suspicions, then I'll stay away from her, just like you say. I understand you could have almost lost Kristina, but that's not going to happen again. You know I love that little girl just as much as you do," she protested.

"Carly, it's fine. You know I've forgiven you, but I just want you to be careful about letting people into your life," Sonny told her.

"So what do you want me to do, check everyone I speak to with you? Sonny, I'm sick of this. I can't live every day worrying about what you think of what I'm doing. I'll see you at home."

Sonny just nodded and Carly started to walk away. Sonny reached to embrace her, but she pulled away. "I'll see you at home," she whispered.


End file.
